


Furia

by Amsare



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Brividi di piacere gli attraversarono la schiena, facendogli stringere forte il tessuto nei pugni. (...) Non pensava che lasciarsi "coccolare" in quel modo sarebbe stato così eccitante.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furia

**Author's Note:**

> La seguente one-shot può essere letta sia come una semplice PWP a parte, che come sequel di un’altra mia one-shot “Imprigionato”. Se non l’avete letta vi invito a farlo, altrimenti buona lettura!  
> Ovviamente, i personaggi non sono miei ma dei rispettivi proprietari (BBC e co.) e la storia è scritta per puro intrattenimeto/divertimento.

Era interessante. Davvero interessante.  
Il Maestro gemette contro le lenzuola blu del letto, soffocando i suoni che uscivano dalla sua bocca.  
Brividi di piacere gli attraversarono la schiena, facendogli stringere forte il tessuto nei pugni.  
"Mmm, Dottore..." Gemette ad alta voce, piegando la testa indietro in preda all'eccitazione.

Non credeva a quello che stava succedendo: il Dottore dietro di sé che stava leccando la sua apertura, dapprima stuzzicandolo, poi spingendosi più a fondo.  
Teneva entrambe le mani saldamente sui fianchi del Maestro, tirandolo leggermente verso di sé; il Maestro curvò le labbra in un sorriso trionfante.  
Non pensava che lasciarsi "coccolare" in quel modo sarebbe stato così eccitante; lasciare il comando all'altro, essere dominati - ovviamente solo in apparenza, bastava guardare i polsi del Dottore che ancora erano segnati dalle manette che aveva usato qualche giorno prima, per capire chi fosse ancora al comando.  
 _Chiari segni di appartenenza al suo unico Signore e Maestro, pensò maliziosamente..._

"Ah, sì..." Il Dottore aveva smesso di usare la lingua, premendo leggermente l'indice. Era come ipnotizzato da quello che stava provocando nel Maestro, ipnotizzato dai suoni osceni che uscivano da quella bocca. Sentiva la propria erezione sussultare, ma ancora non poteva spingersi in quel corpo.  
"Usa più lubrificante." Gli disse il Maestro.

Il Dottore prese un po' di quel liquido spalmandolo leggermente sulle dita della mano destra, osservando come si spargeva sulla sua pelle. "Sbrigati." La voce del Maestro lo scostò dai suoi pensieri, facendolo agire subito. Si avvicinò all'apertura dell'altro, guardando come si stringesse attorno ad un solo dito. Il Maestro si spinse verso di lui, sempre più bisognoso di attenzioni, così il Dottore ne aggiunse un altro, allargandolo con movimenti decisi.  
Era sbagliato quello che stava facendo; in cuor suo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi... Invece eccolo lì, a provocare il corpo del Maestro come voleva che facesse. Perché non smetteva, perché si era lasciato trascinare in quel gioco di lussuria e potere?

"Di più!" Esclamò il Maestro, andando a stringere dolorosamente il proprio membro - cercando di trattenersi per non venire subito. _Non adesso, non adesso, non adesso_ , pensò più volte, stringendo i denti.

Il Dottore deglutì, sconvolto dalla sua stessa obbedienza, mosso dall’istinto: spinse tre dita nel corpo davanti a sé, aggiungendo ancora del lubrificante.  
"Fottimi. Ora." Ordinò senza mezzi termini carico di desiderio, facendo rabbrividire l'altro.  
"Maestro..." Il Dottore mormorò improvvisamente insicuro, allontanandosi da quello che stava facendo "Non credo di poterci riuscire..." Si morse il labbro, non terminando la frase; la sua testa era in preda ad una grande confusione, la lussuria che cercava di prendere il sopravvento. Stava soffocando.  
 _Controllo, controllati Dottore_ , si ripeteva più volte di calmarsi, di non lasciarsi trasportare da quella follia.

Il Maestro si voltò di scatto, prendendogli la testa fra le mani. Lo baciò violentemente, introducendo la lingua nella bocca dell'altro. Penetrò nella sua mente, abbattendo le barriere quasi inesistenti che vi erano attorno.  
 _Sei un ipocrita, lo desideri quanto me_ \- la voce del Maestro rimbombò prepotentemente nella sua testa.  
 _È tutto qui dentro, muori dalla voglia di fottermi, muori dalla voglia di sentirmi intorno a te, muori dalla voglia di dominarmi… Lasciati andare una volta per tutte_ \- il Maestro gli morse il labbro inferiore, facendogli mancare il fiato.  
 _Adesso finiscila di lamentarti e fai come ti ho detto._

Si voltò nuovamente in posizione, lanciandogli prima uno sguardo carico di desiderio. Allargò le ginocchia, portando indietro il busto.  
"Fottimi." Era l'ultimo ordine. “Non voglio ripeterlo un’altra volta.”  
Il Dottore fece un respiro profondo; si posizionò tra le gambe dell'uomo, accarezzandogli la schiena per poi arrivare ai glutei. Li strinse fra le mani e continuò a toccarlo, lasciando delle scie di lubrificante sulle cosce. Pompò un paio di volte il proprio membro per poi tirare verso di sé il Maestro, forzando la sua apertura.  
Il Maestro lo lasciò fare, lasciandosi guidare verso di lui; strinse i denti all'intrusione godendosi il lieve dolore iniziale – in fondo, il Dottore lo aveva preparato così bene con le sue dita…

"Ah!" Il Dottore gemette quando lo penetrò fino in fondo, sentendosi stringere. Si chinò sulla schiena del Maestro; troppe emozioni lo attraversavano in quel momento, lo facevano annegare. Reclamare il corpo di un altro Signore del Tempo lo lasciava sconvolto.  
"Ti piace essere desiderato, mmm?" Ansimò il Maestro, muovendosi verso il membro dell'altro, spingendo per primo, invitandolo a muoversi.  
" Rispondi."  
Il Dottore chiuse gli occhi di scatto, serrando le labbra, cominciando a spingersi forte nel corpo dell'uomo sotto di sé.  
"Rispondi." Gemette ancora. Il Dottore gli graffiò la schiena rifiutandosi di rispondere, le lacrime agli occhi. Non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di una risposta, almeno questo.

Il Mastro voleva vederlo distrutto e ci stava riuscendo alla perfezione: il suo corpo lo tradiva completamente, il suo maledetto istinto gli dettava ogni singolo movimento ma non avrebbe proferito parola. Sentì crescere la rabbia dentro di sé, che lo corrodeva e si mischiava alla lussuria. _Se è questo che vuole, lo avrà_ , pensò il Dottore furioso più con sé stesso che con il Maestro.  
Si spinse violentemente nel corpo dell'altro, sbattendo contro di lui, tenendosi alla testata metallica del letto. Così aveva più libertà di movimento: lo voleva punire per tutto quello che gli aveva inflitto in passato.

Una, due, tre spinte. Questa era per averlo lasciato da solo durante la Guerra del Tempo, lasciandogli la responsabilità per la morte di tutta la loro razza; questa era per tutto il dolore che la solitudine gli aveva causato; questa era per averlo abbandonato sulla Valiant morendo fra le sue braccia, rifiutandosi di rigenerarsi.  
 _Furia. Odio. Potere._

Il Maestro fece per alzare la testa ma il Dottore lo fermò, spingendogliela con una mano nel materasso. "Stai." Spinta. "Fermo." Altra spinta.  
Al Maestro mancò il fiato; essere preso con quella forza lo riempì di... Orgoglio.  
Sì, orgoglio era la parola giusta: d’altronde, era grazie a lui se il Dottore si stava comportando in quel modo.  
Gli venne da ridere a pensare alla faccia che avrebbero fatto la sua preziosa Rose o la sua santa Martha a vederlo in quel momento.  
Il loro buon Dottore era sparito - adesso aveva aumentato il ritmo, sempre più frenetico, ah - e si era trasformato in un altro uomo.

Il Maestro fu il primo a venire sulle coperte, senza neanche sfiorarsi più di tanto; emise un suono di godimento, ridendo di gusto. Il Dottore continuava a usare il suo corpo per arrivare all'orgasmo, abbandonandosi al piacere, sfogando millenni di rancore; venne gemendo, portando la testa all'indietro, la bocca semi-aperta.  
 _Piacere_.

Il Dottore si separò da lui, sporcandosi del suo stesso seme mentre si allontanava dal corpo dell’altro Signore del Tempo. I suoi due cuori battevano all’impazzata ed aveva il respiro pesante.  
Scese dal letto ma le gambe tremavano così tanto che non lo ressero e dovette sedersi a terra. Guardò il Maestro che si allungava sul letto, incurante della pelle appiccicosa e sudata. Non disse una parola, ancora aveva il sorriso stampato in faccia, il petto che saliva e scendeva profondamente.  
A fatica, il Dottore si rimise in piedi, prendendo da terra i pantaloni del completo.  
"Soddisfatto, Dottore?" Mormorò il Maestro, le braccia allargate sul materasso, in estasi. Il Dottore lo ignorò deliberatamente; si infilò i pantaloni per poi recuperare il resto dei suoi vestiti.

"Chi tace acconsente." Sussurrò malizioso il Maestro, un sorriso compiaciuto che gli attraversava il viso.  
Il Dottore lo guardò poco prima di uscire dalla stanza, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta; la sua espressione era indecifrabile. "Mi hai ingannato, lo sai bene che non lo avrei mai fatto di mia volontà..." Iniziò a difendersi, tanto che il Maestro scoppiò a ridere di gusto nel sentire quella storia. " Non credo proprio. Mi hai dominato, hai fatto esattamente quello che pensavo avessi fatto." Fece una breve pausa, fissandolo negli occhi. "Non essere il solito ipocrita e accetta la verità. Mi desideri e mi desideravi tanto quanto lo faccio io."

Terminò la frase con un sorriso malizioso e si alzò dal letto, andando verso il Dottore mezzo vestito per poi fermarsi davanti a lui.  
"Anche adesso..." Sussurrò mentre gli accarezzava il petto - guardandolo negli occhi. "Riesco a sentire il tuo desiderio." Portò la mano giù verso l'inguine. "I tuoi cuori che aumentano il battito cardiaco." Tracciò delle linee immaginarie sulla pelle delicata dell'altro, che aveva portato la testa verso l'alto. Il Dottore strinse i pugni. "Il tuo respiro che si fa sempre più pesante."

Giocò con il bordo dei pantaloni del completo; il Dottore si morse le labbra.  
"Dillo. Non ti costa nulla in fondo, mio caro Dottore. Mi desideri, giusto?" Il Dottore non lo guardava.  
“Ti è piaciuto sfogarti, non è vero?” Mormorò il Maestro lascivo, baciandogli il petto: non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso. “Ti è piaciuto quando mi hai tenuto fermo contro il letto, ti è piaciuta tutta quella…” Fece una pausa. Il Dottore abbassò lo sguardo su di lui. “Furia.” Il Maestro completò la frase sussurrando.  
L’altro Signore del Tempo si irrigidì e il Maestro giurò di vedere qualcosa di diverso nel suo sguardo, ma fu un breve attimo. Il Dottore si scostò da lui, uscendo dalla stanza per andare il più lontano possibile dal Maestro – per quando gli fosse possibile nel TARDIS.

Il Maestro sorrise tra sé e sé a quella reazione; non lo seguì, anzi, rimase fermo dove era, godendosi quella piacevole vittoria. Stava plasmando un nuovo Dottore, un Dottore forgiato nella sua stessa Furia.


End file.
